A Kitella Christmas
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Fluffy holiday one-shot! Ella and Kit are in a competition to see who gives the best present of all.


A Kitella Christmas Ashlyn K December 7th 2015

A bright, tangerine light of the early morning winter sun flooded through the east wing bedroom of the king and queen. The welcoming grace flittered through the gaps of the emerald tapestries that enclosed their massive oak bed. The newly crowned Queen, out of sheer muscle memory, awoke with the first rays. However, that light could not compare to the bright smile that enhanced her soft, kind features as she watched her husband doze on. He was finally at ease, at peace; the stress that came with kingship had left him during his hours of inactivity to recharge and face a tirade of problems once more. Ella wanted so desperately spend every waking hour with them, but he had an economy to manage, people to please, affiliations to make. The King highly valued his Queen's opinions on trade deals and their citizen's issues; however the King's Court and Councils did not wish enforce or follow the ideas of a simple country girl, even if she is their Queen.

Ella withdrew her calloused hand from the warmth of the sheets and gently pushed each of her Kit's brown locks into place. If only she could lay here all day with him and not have to attend another of Prudence's strict 'Royal Etiquette Classes' or what Kit mockingly called 'Lessons on how to be a Prune.' One bright spot that was the Christmas was fast approaching, and Prudence was too preoccupied with the ball that will be held on Christmas Eve which was scaled to be larger than his engagement ball, where the two had danced for the first time in the early spring. Prudence was supposed to show Ella the ropes on how to run a successful palace event, but stated that this was too big an occasion to host, and that she will start with something much smaller, such as a formal spring tea, early next year. This did not deter Ella in the slightest, for she finally had time to herself to do tasks that Prudence snidely stated were: "Mediocre domesticated peasant work," in her sharp, authoritarian voice.

As she played with his tresses, she openly thought about the holiday treats she was going to bake and the tree she was going to trim. She stared up into the golden crown the held the tapestries up, hoping it's interesting, curly-cue design will spark her creativity. She was contemplating on how to reveal Kit's Christmas present to him. She should keep it subtle, by whispering into his ear Christmas morning when all their gifts were given? Or in an intricate and loud manor where she would have the Captain announce what she had planned to give the King?

"What would he like best?" she whispered to herself, and gasped in surprise at the sudden loss of wavy, soothing hair she was stroking.

"Who would like what best?" he asked, a playful smile gracing his noble face.

Ella grinned, bringing her hand down and cupping his cheek before placing a soft, gentle, morning kiss onto his ready lips. "What would Kit like best for Christmas?" she deflected as she lay her palms over his heart and rested her chin on them.

Kit propped his head behind one arm and brought the other around his warm wife, and laughed sarcastically. "I'm not exactly sure. I could ask for a lovey, intelligent wife, but I already have one of those. Or I could as for a loyal Captain, but darn, I suppose I have one of those too. The prosperity of my people? Well that's something we're working on to establish…I think you're out of luck, Miss Ella, for there is nothing you could give that I already have."

"Such bold words!" Ella laughed with the roll of her eyes. "But I'm sure there is something that I could give you that you certainly do not have yet."

Kit bought his face up to Ella, mere millimetres from her lips. "Is that a challenge, Ella love?"

"I believe it is," she replied wittily. "For I have everything and more, there is nothing that you could give me that I do not already have either."

"My Queen, I accept your challenge."

Ella tilted her chin up with mock superiority. "My Kit, be prepared lose,"

They sealed the deal with a searing kiss.

XXX

Later that day, a free Kit bounded out of the council the second that they were dismissed in search of Ella. He checked the grand hall first, seeing only a bare fir tree, sparking an idea.

The second time was the charm when he found her and her 'friends' singing and dancing around the kitchen while they baked delicious gingerbread and minty chocolate logs. He watched her cheerful figure on the threshold, her happiness was contagious. Even their cooks and scullery maids were laughing, joking around and belting out carols. He was pleased that his fight to find Ella and bring her home as his wife was a successful venture. She rekindled the fire, the soul into the palace that had not been there since his mother's premature passing a decade ago.

Kit grinned when he found her back to him, and snuck down the steps to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her high with the music and spinning her back down. "I don't recall receiving an invitation to such a lively party," he smiled at her lively brown eyes and rosy cheeks.

His employees quieted down considerably, and bowed.

"Oh no, please continue, there is no Duke to put a damper on your holiday cheer," Kit grinned, receiving many looks of relief as they went back to their merry business. "However, if you don't mind, I would like to take the Queen and a few gingerbread men away for a moment,"

His head chef that he had known his entire lifetime nodded eagerly. "Of course, young Majesty, as long as you bring her back in time to teach us how to make her caramel figgy pudding,"

"I will try my best Chef Charlie," he replied as the two bounded out of the warm, intoxicating kitchen into hallways that seemed suddenly so bare.

"How did you manage to sneak off today?" She took his offered arm as he guided her through a part of the castle that she had never seen before. The halls were dark and gently used, as if it was only used once a year. She was as curious as he was excited to show her what was at the end of the hall; the pair were like children on the hunt for chocolate.

"The councilman of trade and the councilman of relations were both ill and as the meeting today only could have run because of their contributions, I was set free," he chuckled as he crisscrossed through the familiar halls that he only used during December. At the end was storeroom chockfull of decorations, but only he knew where the box of beautiful gold and glass heirlooms ornaments were stored.

"Well fate was certainly a friend to you today," she replied and smashed into his back when he stopped abruptly.

"Oh, sorry, love," he said sheepishly and rubbed her sore forehead.

Ella impatiently smacked his arm away. "What's behind the door?"

Kit chuckled and covered her eyes with one hand, opened the French doors and with his other hand and guided her through the room. "Keep your eyes shut, please," he whispered. Once he received a suspecting nod, he drew open the heavy, ruby curtains around the room, blinking violently at the sudden light. He raced back to Ella breathlessly, and took her to the centre of the room. He squeezed her hands and instructed her to open her eyes.

Ella was taken back by the sudden brightness and then gasped excitedly as her eyes raced to indulge all of the beautiful Christmas décor. "Oh my goodness Kit!" Ella dragged her King around the circular room and admired every giant rocking horse, nutcracker and jeweled angel. The lavish decorations reminded her of her golden childhood, when her father would take her to different large kingdoms on his expenditures and they would display large parades and stores would hold life-size statues of nutcrackers and angels just as the ones in front of her. She felt a rush of tears surge through her eyes and couldn't wipe them away before Kit noticed, his face flooded with concern.

"Ella love, I'm sorry!" he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. "Does this spark bad memories? I'm such an idiot, I should have asked!" he exclaimed, stroking her long, blonde tresses. To his surprise, Ella shook her head and laughed. "Ella?"

"Oh Kit," she sighed, wiping her tears from his offered sleeve. "Nothing but wonderful memories came from what you had just shown me! I'm sorry I frightened you!"

Kit exhaled a huge sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head. "Goodness, Ella, you yourself are an adventure each day."

"I'm sorry," she let out her last chuckle. "But I am glad that it is you that joins me on this adventure. Now, is this all going to go around the palace? We'll we've got our work cut out for us then!"

"Wait, wait! There is this last thing that I would like to show you, I hope you won't scare me with your tears this time however," Kit chuckled and sat her down on the detailed rocking horse.

"I promise. Would you like me to shut my eyes again? I know it adds to the element of surprise," she taunted and covered her eyes up delicately.

Kit shook his head and smiled in spite of himself. He recovered the old box and bought it back to Ella, kneeling down in front of her. "Open up,"

"Oh," Ella breathed softly, slowly lifting the heavy lid, the crystal ornaments glittered like a thousand suns all around the room, creating rainbow palates throughout the room. "They're beautiful Kit,"

"Each member of the royal family gets their own special ornament made. This seashell," he picked up crystal seashell trimmed with gold. "Was made for my mother, she loved the sea and it was the very first thing my father gave her. And this French horn, it was my grandfather's; he was a great musician. Can you guess which one is mine?"

"Let's see…Hmm, I don't think it's this lovely ballet slipper, unless you've been hiding something from me, love," Ella teased as she delicately rummaged through the box.

"Please, I have two left feet,"

"Then I must have three left feet because I thought you were an amazing dancer," she laughed.

Kit watched her in wonder, as he so often did. His Ella always found something wonderful in something simple, he was sure that had he shown Princess Chelina, or any princess or lady this room for that matter that they would either not care, ask when the servants were going to put the decorations up and be peeved that they were bothered for something so boring. They would never understand the sentimental value of these heirlooms like Ella would, they would only see it for its face value, it's monetary worth. He only spoke to Princess Chelina for a mere ten minutes and knew that he would never ever get a word in with her, he would never be able to tell her his family stories and history with her constant complaining and flashy spending habits. Ella, for whom he gladly bought a closet full of beautiful gowns, primarily stayed in her favorite, simple, baby blue dress with light pink ribbons she lined the day dress and hair with. She was as beautiful as she was humble, as pure as she was noble, as funny as she was curious. Not a day goes by where he thanks the heavens for blessing him with her.

"Kit, Kit!" she waved her hand in face, snapping to finally get his attention. "Sorry I took so long, but you needn't to go off into a complete daydream! You're quite funny sometimes Mr. Kit." Ella cocked a brow, but laughed her musical laughter all the same.

Kit playfully rolled his eyes and took the object in her offered hands. "You've got it,"

"It's quite the mini-sword," she gushed, admiring the tiny, jeweled silver handle and glass blade. "Whoever made this must have had mice for help, the detailing is amazing."

"I don't doubt it," he chuckled. "I've had it for as long as I could remember, perhaps I came out of the womb yielding a sword."

His wife shook her head and scoffed. "Oh darling I'm quite sure you're the type of person to come out the womb yielding a daisy,"

"I appreciate your attempt at thwarting his masculinity, Your Highness," the Captain of the Guards gave a small chortle from the doorway. "But what really gets to him is simply losing a game of chess," he winked.

Ella winked back. "I will keep that in mind, Captain." She was very fond of the man, he became like the elder brother she never had, protective and teasing all at once.

"Must you reveal my every weakness," sighed Kit, sauntering over to him.

"There isn't much I need to reveal, Her Highness has most of it down to a tee," he clapped the King on the back and affectionately ruffled his hair.

"On what business to you come to drag me away?" asked Kit.

"Project E.C.O. has arrived and is ready for your inspection," the Captain said officially, but tried not to smile at what the fancy abbreviation really stood for.

"Oh," Kit gave Ella an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry darling, I really must oversee this. I'll make it up to you tonight. We'll decorate the tree together," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before bounding behind the Captain.

Ella wistfully watched him go, but she knew that he would be back and her cheeks turned a lively red when she remembered that they would be decorating the tree together. She hummed to herself while she drew the curtains closed and grinned in surprise when she discovered her friends on the windowsill playing with tinsel.

"Hello there, Jaqueline and Gus Gus," she said warmly and took a seat. "And what have you been up to today?"

Her mouse friends squealed and squeaked through the story of how the mismatched all of Prudence's silverware and how she didn't suspect a thing.

"Now, now you must be kind," Ella reminded them. "Yes, I know it's Prudence-yes she is difficult Jaqueline but try not to turn all of her hairs grey. Would you two like to accompany me in finding a place for all this décor? Let's get a move on then, Kit and I have a 'date' tonight," she giggled and scooped her friends up into her pocket before exiting the room in search of servants to help her with the heavy pieces.

XXX

Ella glanced up from the seventeenth popcorn and holly garland that she was sewing, out into the dark, snowy window to the tower where the clock chimed eleven. She gave a wistful smile to her friends who gave her looks of sympathy while they fed the chain berries and popcorn (well, Jacqueline fed the chain, Gus Gus fed off of the chain). She drowsily placed the needle and thread on the coffee table beside her, trying not to be overcome with disappointment. He had said that he would meet her at night, and technically it was still night so he had not lied. She grew slightly anxious however, as her father had promised to come back in six months but wasn't able to. Ella tried to not let her heart be filled with sorrow, Kit had most likely got caught up in something very important, perhaps with something to do with the trade deal he was trying to secure with France.

"Why don't you guys settle by the fire, I'll wake you if I need you," she reassured her friends as they became sleepy as well. They needed no further motivation and settled on the Oriental rug at Ella's feet. She tried to occupy herself by singing lullabies her mother sang to her, she couldn't wait to teach them to her own child one day.

By the time the clock struck midnight, Ella had sung herself to sleep in the oversized chair facing the warm fire. Kit swore at himself for taking so long. Sighing, he watched Ella peacefully doze on, and, not wanting to disturb her serenity, gently picked her up bridal style to their bedroom. He didn't know if it was that he was really tried or that the palace meals were agreeing with his wife, but she felt significantly heavier than before. He hoped it was the latter, as she had described to him that her only meal of the day was at supper of left over, half-eaten carrots and potatoes from her stepfamily. He remembered when she humorously told him on their first meal together how this was more food than she had eaten all year. Unlike the other princesses who visited, who were constantly on diets and nibbled like fish on their food; Ella ate heartily, even challenging him to a potato-eating contest in which the Captain snagged the win.

Just as he was about to turn their door handle Ella mumbled from his arms. "A little late are we, Kit? But I still knew that you would come," she quoted the first words he said to her when they met at his engagement ball.

He smiled sheepishly, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Ella, love,"

She leaned into his arms and let him carry her to bed, however she was no longer tired, she was excited that he was here to talk to her; Kit was the best company she had in this huge palace. Ella sat up, crossed-legged, prompting her husband to recite his excuse of being late. To her surprise, it wasn't the trade deal with France that kept him occupied for all those hours.

"I know it's really kind of early for this," he said as he removed his shoes, jacket and sword and hopped into bed beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her. "But because this took away from the time I could have spent with you, I think it's fair that I should give it to you now," he rummaged the through the lining of his coat and pulled out an elegant blue box tied with a pink ribbon and placed it into his wife's curious hands.

"Is this your Christmas present? The one that will be better than mine?" she quirked her brow sassily, laughing as he tickled her sides in protest.

He gave her a comforting squeeze. "Yes Miss Ella, this is the present of all presents, now open it, the wait is killing me,"

"You know what it already is," she replied, deliberately taking her time opening the box.

"But your expression will be priceless, that's what I'm waiting for!"

"Alright, alright, enough with your nagging!" she chuckled as she lifted the lift to find a butterfly settled in fluffy field of cotton. "Oh my goodness, Kit!" she gasped, covering her rounded mouth with her popcorn-scented hand as she felt warm tears cascade down her cheeks happily for the second time that day. "It's so beautiful! And the butterfly, how did you know?"

Prepared this time, Kit wiped away her tears with a silk handkerchief and took the delicate, sparkling glass butterfly from her shaking fingers. "Well, I um, looked through your special box and found this pretty little paper butterfly that looked quite old, so it must have been very significant."

She nodded, admiring the artistic ornament in her husband's elegant fingers. "My father bought it back from China, he was gone for a whole year and mother and I missed him terribly. The butterfly certainly made up for it. Kudos on your intuition, Kit," she grinned from ear to ear, her smile illuminating her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

When they eventually pulled away, Kit gave the butterfly back to Ella. "I accept defeat on this Christmas Present challenge,"

"I haven't given you anything yet-"

"Yes you have, you've given me your love and that best gift any man can ever receive," he replied honestly. "The Captain has managed to free my entire schedule tomorrow, so you and I can trim the tree and hang up your ornament together."

"Your kindness is impeccable," Ella beamed, snuggling into him for a hug. "I love you, very, very much Kit,"

"And I, you. I don't think I can love anyone more than I do you,"

"Oh really?" Ella's face turned a brilliant pink. She had something to tell him.

"What is it Ella?"

"Well, seeing that you gave me your present I think I should give you mine." She took his hand in his and placed it over her belly, hoping that he would catch on, and he did.

His bright blue eyes flooded with excitement, she hadn't seen him this happy since their wedding day. "We're going to have a baby, Ella?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes, our little prince or princess will finally get to meet us in May," she grinned, accepting his jolly kiss.

"Wow! I-I'm going to be a father! And Ella, you're going to be a fantastic mother! I feel that I will need to take up another apprenticeship," he spoke hurriedly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you're excelling in your current trade," she said encouragingly.

"Can-can it hear me? Hello," he came down to her stomach. "Hello future heir to the throne, this is your father," Kit said in a playful voice. "We can't wait to meet you, darling, six months is much too long ways away."

Ella ruffled his hair, laughing along with her husband. "Are you sure that you are the same Kit that runs a kingdom?"

"Yes I'm sure because the king is married to the most special woman in the world whose name is Ella, and I'm married to Ella," he explained, stretching out on the bed and pulling the sheets over them. "Thank you very much, Ella. This is above and beyond what I could have asked for," he said, giving her a loving peck on the nose. She gave him one last radiant smile before the two fell asleep in each other's arms, holding on to their gifts.


End file.
